


(ART) - Purrlin and the "Quarter" fiasco

by Eisbaerfussel



Series: Purrlin‘s and Arthur Penkitty‘s Winter Olympics [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Art, Cat Puns, Comic, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: You see... quarter pipe -> quarter hose -> quarter horse?....Well, at least I find this hilarious.... <.<





	(ART) - Purrlin and the "Quarter" fiasco

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the name:   
> Quarter Horses are a special breed, and each one has to get a unique, registered name.   
> And since even the names of deceased horses are not allowed to be used again - and for the fact that there were like 4 million quarter horses by now - the names got a little.... ahm. absurd.   
> So Bob was almost lucky with his name.


End file.
